


In the Woods

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: The Summer of '97 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off as a game of truth or dare in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Woods

It was the end of the school year, finally summer. Sam was celebrating passing all his finals and Dean was celebrating never going back to Surrow Heights high. He hadn't graduated yet, actually was just one year away, but they were moving at the end of summer, and Dean said even if they weren't he wouldn't go back. He hated the "hell hole," as he called it. The only thing Dean didn't seem to hate was the people. Sam had never seen him make this many "friends" (the last time Sam called them that Dean got defensive and said they were just acquaintances, not friends) in any other school. Sam knew it was good for Dean, but lately Dean had been staying out too late and getting drunk and it was giving their father reasons to argue with Dean any chance he got. Dean never fought back. He just apologized. He would slur out that he was sorry and that he was just having some harmless fun, but Dad would never have any of it.

Right now, though, it was a Friday afternoon and Dad was gone for a couple of days and Dean was packing in his room. Sam sat on his bed with his legs folded.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked him, fidgeting with the blanket under him.

"A party, kind of," Dean told him, shoving some clothes into a duffle. "With some people from school."

"Oh."

Dean contemplated for a second, looking up at Sam. "You should come," he shrugged.

Sam's eyes widened. "Really? Isn't it going to be like... all people your age?"

"Yeah but they're cool, Sammy. They won't care." Dean gathered a rolled-up sleeping bag that was leaning up against the dresser.

"Why are you bringing that?" Sam asked.

"In case I somehow end up in a position where I'm unable to drive back, if you know what I mean," Dean winked.

Sam frowned.

"You coming or what, pipsqueak?"

Sam thought about it, then leapt up off the bed in a jumble of scrawny limbs. "Fine. But only because somebody has to watch your reckless ass."

Dean snorted. "All right. Hey, you're going to need to grab the other sleeping bag in the closet, just in case."

 

xxx

 

By the time they got to their destination it was already dark outside. Sam had thought it might be at someone's house, but Dean pulled up on the side of the road where a lot of other cars were, in front of one of the town's largest woods.

"This is where the party is?" Sam said, brows rising up questionably.

"Yeah," Dean said simply with an enthused grin on his face. He got the sleeping bags out of the trunk and tossed one to Sam.

"Dean, I don't know..."

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy, it'll be fun. And you're with me, remember?" Dean flashed him his best big brother smile, then slung an arm around his shoulders. "Plus, no one here knows how lame you are. They won't bug you." Dean kicked him lightly on the back of the shin.

Sam clutched the sleeping bag as they walked deep into the forest. They walked for about ten minutes, following an orange light that slowly appeared in the distance and other shadows of bodies and some voices. They reached the clearing, slowing to a stop in front of a large dispersed circle of about twenty to thirty lounging teenagers. In the center of it all was a pit of fire, crackling loudly and giving off waves of heat in the otherwise crisp night air.

"Dean, you made it!" someone said, and Dean plopped his bags down and got comfortable on the ground.

"Yeah. I brought my brother, too." Dean smiled, addressing one of the guys to Sam's right.

"Awesome. The more the merrier!" The guy said.

Dean patted a space beside him and Sam awkwardly sat down, hard grass and dirt scratching at his hands.

For a while the group chatted and drank and smoked, laughing and complaining mainly about people they hated and why public restroom toilet paper was so thin. Sam noticed Dean downing a few beers. His third, now. Someone offered Sam one but Dean snagged it and said he was too young. Sam didn't plan on taking it anyway. He didn't understand the allure of alcohol very much.

A few hours into the night, one of the girls suggested they play truth or dare. By now, to Sam, everybody seemed drunk and overly wired.

A few people got dared to do stupid things like run by the group really fast, butt naked, or two girls were dared to share smoke by blowing it really close into the other's mouth. Sam kept looking over at Dean to see his reaction to things, but he remained neutral. While everybody else whooped and cheered and laughed, Dean just opened his mouth around the rim of the beer bottle and swallowed down the amber fluid. He nudged Sam with his arm a few times, asking him things like if he was having fun or even if he wanted to leave, but Sam was fine. And he didn't mind staying. But then the actual kissing started, and Sam's skin began to crawl. He hadn't been picked to choose _truth_ or _dare_ yet because nobody really knew who he was, so for that he was grateful.

It was Dean's turn. He picked dare and got dared to kiss some girl named Shannon who had long dark hair and naturally dark eyes that made it look like she was wearing makeup but probably wasn't. She was pretty. Sam hadn't heard her talk much throughout the night.

" _With tongue,_ " the darer added.

Dean set his bottle down and licked his lips. "Alright." Shannon was several bodies over, so Dean made a show of crawling over to her on his hands and knees. Everyone cheered them on. Sam watched as Dean took his time, hand coming up to cup her chin as he pulled her in, opened his mouth and pressed their lips together. Dean looked like he really knew what he was doing. As their mouths slid together, their bodies melting into each other in the light of the fire, Sam was almost mesmerized. Dean barely knew this girl, and he was able to do that with her... It looked so intimate. It looked like they'd done it fifty times before. Her hand came up and slid behind his neck, thin fingers grazing through his hair. When Dean pulled away, people were clapping and laughing. Sam hadn't realized, but his teeth had been unconsciously worrying away at his bottom lip. Dean came back to sit in his place next to Sam and Sam couldn't help but watch him, enthralled. Sam wondered how many times he had kissed girls with those lips. They were all red and puffy now, glistening wet like he maybe picked up some of her lipgloss in the process. Or just her saliva.

Sam noticed Shannon staring at him for the next few turns. And man, if piercing eyes could kill, Sam would be gone and buried. He looked away, at the fire, at the ground in front of it, up at the canopy of trees. Anywhere but at her. She was picked then and she answered some boring truth question.

"Your turn, Shan!"

Sam's heart skid over a beat momentarily, mistakingly hearing his name and not the girl's. Shannon was looking back at him again. She was going to pick him, he knew it.

"You," she spoke, her eyes fixed on Sam. "Truth. Or dare," she said, and Sam almost winced.

He didn't know why, but on an impulse he said dare, simply because he kept thinking of possible questions he might be asked that had to do with their personal life and he knew Dean wouldn't want anything to be given away about what they did. About who they were. Dean and Dad were always saying nobody could ever know they were hunters. So he decided to play it safe.

"I dare you..." She started. Sam couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. "To kiss the person on your left."

So he was going to have to kiss someone, too... Fuck, he was no good at kissing, he hadn't kissed many people, yet... Actually, he hadn't kissed anyone yet, not really... But there was that time in first grade when Andrea Silverman kissed _him,_ but Sam wasn't sure if that counted. Cause that was...

Holy shit.

His left???

That was... Dean was...

Dean was the one on his left.

Sam nearly choked. Dean seemed to notice the same thing shortly after and had a similar reaction.

Sam couldn't breathe. "No way."

The tone of the group completely changed.

"Gross, man, they're two dudes," one guy said.

"They're _brothers!_ " Corrected the other guy who Dean had spoken with at the beginning of the night.

Shannon just shrugged. "A dare's a dare."

The crowd was up in a commotion within seconds, Sam glanced around and everyone was either staring at him or murmuring things or watching Shannon. Like since it was a dare it absolutely _had_ to be done. Whoever backed out of a dare was a loser. But whoever kissed their brother had to be a freak. So it was a lose/lose, pretty much. It was only then that Sam looked next to him at Dean, and noticed his jaw slack in disbelief.

Dean looked over at Shannon. "You know that's my brother, right?"

"I know. That's what makes this dare all the more difficult." She smirked, content with herself, it seemed.

"I..." Sam started.

Dean turned back to Sam, still in awe. "You don't have to, Sam," he said reassuringly, reminding him that if they wanted they could just leave and screw everyone. It didn't matter.

Someone else, a guy that was really, _really_ drunk, shouted out "a dare's a dare! She's right! They're supposed to be gross, not fun!"

"You're condoning incest?" Some girl beside him added.

"It's just a kiss, God. Calm down, people." The drunk guy said when everyone got all riled up again. "I bet he kissed him all the time when they were kids. It doesn't mean anything." He sounded stupid slurring, but he kind of had a point. Sam could remember a few times Dean would kiss his cheek or forehead when he would put him to bed when they were really young. Why should this be any different?

Dean's shaking head sat in his palm.

Sam looked back at Shannon and she gave him a small reassuring nod.

"Okay, everyone, be quiet!" One girl shouted. "Just let him do it and get it over with."

Sam faced Dean and Dean looked up, shaking his head.

"This was such a stupid idea," Dean said under his breath, only to Sam. Then he sighed, because the circle was cheering them on now. Well, half of them. The messed up half. "Just do it."

They faced each other cross-legged and Dean straightened his back. Narrowing his eyes on Dean's lips, Sam nudged in closer. Dean closed his eyes, raising his brows, and waited. Inches from his face, the crowd fell dead silent. For a moment all Sam heard was the crackle of the logs on the fire and all he saw was Dean's lips, his freckled cheeks, half of his face glowing orange in the low light... and he couldn't believe what was happening. He drew in a breath and closed the space between them, lips on lips. Dean's were soft and warm and a little wet. It should have been gross, but Sam felt little sparks going off inside his body, all the way down his spine. He didn't know what to do at first, and after holding his lips there for a while he thought maybe he should stop, but Dean seemed to take over, parting his lips more for him, responding now after the initial stupor. Sam did as he did, opening up his mouth and letting his tongue poke through. He almost gasped when Dean massaged it good and thorough with his lips, his own tongue coming to meet Sam's. The collision was wet and hot, Sam was breathing hard through his nose. Dean tasted like beer, sweet and tangy. Sam's hand came to rest on Dean's knee. Everyone was still, watching in silent transfixion. Sam pushed against Dean's lips slightly, enjoying the sensations that were coursing through his whole body, arising from his mouth. It was so good. He felt his body heating up. He retreated after a few more moments, capturing Dean's lip in between his own one last time before parting.

They opened their eyes at the same time, blinking and flicking their gazes away from each other.

Sam sat back, sliding his hand off Dean's knee and facing the fire again. He brought a leg up and rested his elbow on it, curling his lip in absently and tasting Dean still there.

"Oh my god," a girl screamed and the rest of the group joined in. Some uttered things like _gross,_ and _disgusting,_ but others just laughed stupidly. Someone actually whistled.

Sam looked across the flames at Shannon. She was the only one still staring at him. Sam couldn't tell, but it looked like she gave him a small wink before looking away.

 

The rest of the night proceeded fairly normally, compared to it's earlier events, and gradually people began falling asleep. The drunkest ones were first. Once it was the accepted time for sleep, everyone unravelled their sleeping bags and crawled in.

"You sure you don't wanna go?" Dean asked Sam, letting his sleeping bag roll to the floor.

Sam shook his own out and then laid it flat. "Dean, you've had like five or six beers. There's no way you're driving home with a clear head. It's okay."

"You've got a point."

They both lay on their unzipped bags and crawled in. Dean sat up and took off a layer of his shirts, bunching it up and using it under his head as a pillow. Sam hadn't thought of bringing one, so his head rested uncomfortably on the hard ground underneath the thin fabric of the sleeping bag.

"Did you bring a pillow?" Dean asked him, adjusting the shirt under his head.

Sam jerked his shoulders up. "I didn't think of it."

Dean sat up again and shrugged out of his second layer, exposing his bare arms and the muscles of his shoulders that were being hugged ever so slightly by a light tank top.

"You're gonna— be cold..." Sam tried but Dean was already tossing it over to him.

"Use that."

Sam sighed and bunched it up under his head, getting comfortable. It smelled like Dean. He shut his eyes briefly.

"Goodnight, Dean," he mumbled. He looked one last time at his big brother before slowly drifting off.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty certain I'm going to keep a lot of my other one off fics as one offs, but this one is going to be a new series so keep checking back. :) and let me know what you think. I'm more than willing to take prompts/suggestions as well.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
